The present application relates to a transverse electric field driving liquid crystal panel which performs rotation control of the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in parallel to a substrate surface by a transverse electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode. The present application also relates to an electronic apparatus having the liquid crystal panel mounted therein.